


Audio in Carrot Major

by BeastialMoon



Category: Zootopia
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Post-Canon, family life, mostly happy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastialMoon/pseuds/BeastialMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short post-canon time skip story. No angst, or drama. All audio-based.</p><p>It was just a pen. It had helped them in a few scrapes, being able to record audio, but that was it. Just a pen.<br/>The memories the pen stored, however, were beyond priceless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audio in Carrot Major

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw Zootopia, like, a week ago and immediately had the inspiration for this. I don't THINK anybody else has written something like this yet, but if they have, I am in no way trying to steal their thunder.  
> Anywho, on with the show!  
> >Press Play.

Audio in Carrot Major.

By B. Moon.

 

It was just a pen. A novelty item. Given as a gift, probably, from one of her many siblings. Shaped and colored like an obese carrot, it fit comfortably in Judy’s paw. A push of a button could record conversations, and another button played them back.

It was just a pen.

But it was there for so much more.

 

 

***Click***

 

 

“Is that him?”

“No.”

“Is that him?”

“No.”

“Is that him?”

“For the last time, Nick. It’s not him.”

“Ugh. Stakeouts are boring.” Nick moaned

“Keep your head off the dash, they’ll see you through the window!” she sternly whispered

“Hmph.”

Silence fell.

….

……

….

“Hey, Carrots.” Nick spoke up again.

“What, Nick.” Came the rabbit’s exasperated reply

“What do you think Bellweather does at night in the prison?” he asked

“I don’t really know, and I don’t really -”

Nick cuts her off. “I think she falls a-sheep.”

Judy groans.

“Wait, is that my pen!?”

 

 

***Click***

 

 

“Nick, I – I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. It was just age. At least she got to meet you.”

Judy sniffed. “Yeah. She seemed like a good mom.”

“She was the best.”

A soft sob is muffled, but it’s unclear as to who is crying louder.

 

 

***Click***

 

 

“Hey, Carrots, want to go out sometime? Get you out of this stuffy office.”

“Nick, I’d love to, but the paper work on that smuggling job we stopped yesterday needs finished pronto. Chief will have my tail if it’s not done by tomorrow.” Judy’s tone sounded tired.

“My report’s already done, sweet cheeks, if you want to send some of it over to me.”

“Really? Thanks, Nick, I owe you.” Judy said gracefully

“My offer still stands, though.” Nick replied

“Hm?”

“About going out somewhere. Maybe not tonight. Maybe Friday?”

Silence.

“…Like where?” a tinge of nervousness lined the rabbit’s words.

“Somewhere nice.”

…

“Nick… are… are you asking me out? On a date?”

 

“Erm, yeah. I am.”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

 

***Click***

 

 

The soft patter of rain creates an ambience in the audio.

“Did you see the look on that pig’s face!?” said nick with a guffaw

Judy huffed. “As a fellow police officer, I have to say, that was very unbecoming of your stature.”

“Ah, but you’re not just a cop. You’re my girlfriend. And what does SHE have to say? Hm?”

“That was freaking amazing and I wish I had pictures.”

“Hah!” barked Nick

“Ok, but seriously, they’re never letting us in that bar again.”

 

 

***Click***

 

 

“I can’t stop thinking about how beautiful you look tonight.” Nick’s voice. Smooth, suave, and sincere.

“Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself.” Judy graciously accepts the compliment.

“Even without the dress, or the fancy dinner, or the fireworks. You, Judy Hopps, are the most incredible girl I have ever had the honor of meeting.”

There’s a small silent pause, filled in by the soft patter of a paw on pants pockets.

A tiny, feminine gasp.

“Carrots, you’ve been with me at my best and my worst. We’re as opposite as opposite can be and yet you pull me in a direction I can’t dream of leaving.”

“Will you do me the privilege of making me the happiest fox in Zootopia, and marry me?”

 

“OH, YES!” Judy’s laughter of delight is soon joined in by her vulpine fiance's.

 

Applause, whistles and howls fill the audio in celebration.

 

 

***Click***

 

 

“I do.”

“And do you, Judy Hopps?”

“I do.”

“Then in the eyes of the law, I now pronounce you husband and wife!”

A cacophony of clapping clears out any chance of hearing anybody speaking. Laughter, too, finds a way to fill the audio.

 

 

***Click***

 

 

“Hey there, sport. What’s your name?” Nick asks

“T-tammy.” A timid voice replies, soft like a child.

“Well, Tammy. How would you like to live with us?”

“Y-you mean like – a dad? And mom?”

“Yeah. Yeah, like that, kiddo.”

A happy sob fills the recording.

 

 

***Click***

 

 

The sound of flashing cameras and a crowd of voices makes the audio a little hard to hear.

“Tammy, I’m so proud of you!”

“Thanks, mom! I’m just so glad it’s over.”

Nick’s voice cuts in. “Well, yeah, high school’s over. That was the easy part.”

A soft punch, followed by a muffled ‘Ow!’

Tammy’s voice giggles.

“The point is, fluff, that it doesn’t get any easier. But we will always be here to support you.” Judy says.

“I know, mom. I know.”

 

 

***Click***

 

 

“I can’t believe these are my grandkids!” Judy’s aged voice says excitedly “I’m going to spoil them so much.”

Nick’s gruff voice chimes in with a laugh “Make sure to leave me some to spoil, honey.”

“Ok, but don’t blame me if I’m her favorite grandparent” Judy jokes

“Are you two serious?” Tammy speaks up “You’re competing over spoiling my kids rotten?”

“Yep.” “Yep!”

“Ugh.”

 

 

 

***Click***

 

 

 

The audio is quiet.

 

Wood creaks against a floorboard.

 

“Nick?” Judy says in a whisper. Her voice is frail, and low.

 

“What is it, Carrots?” Nick replies. His voice, too, is beginning to creak.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Hopps.”

 

“I love you, with all my heart, and all my soul. And I will always be with you.”

 

“What do you mean, sweetheart?”

 

Silence.

 

“Honey?”

 

….

 

“J-Judy?” Nick’s already fragile voice begins to break.

 

“JUDY!”

 

 

***Click***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nick sits in a recliner beside a window. In his paw is a poor, beaten excuse of a novelty carrot pen. The green stem is missing from the top, and there’s no ink inside. The pen tip is busted to the side. The recordings even sound slightly tinny, like they were recorded in a can.

Light illuminates what little room it can. Most of the room is dark, but the faint glow of the sunset draws a haze around his chair. His eye is drawn to a photograph of him and Judy he hung on his wall. It’s an older photo, but one of his favorites. Both of them are smiling, right after the wedding. Joy beams on their faces.

Nick smiles, and sets the pen down on the windowsill.

 

“Love you too, Carrots.”

 

 

Nick closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
